The present invention pertains to pressure regulators and more particularly pertains to an oxygen delivery system for delivering oxygen on demand from an oxygen source to a human being via an oxygen mask.
Supplemental oxygen is often provided to individuals suffering from pulmonary diseases such as emphysema, bronchitis, and asthma. Supplemental oxygen can also be part of a post-operative regime where it is key to a patient's good health and speedy recovery. Most supplemental oxygen delivery systems operate alike.
Oxygen is delivered from an oxygen source, usually a tank containing pressurized fluid, through a regulator device and to the patient by way of a nasal cannula or face mask. Such devices, however, require professional care and attention to insure proper hook-up and operation. Another problem with present supplemental oxygen delivery systems is that the regulators have complicated pneumatic control systems for regulating the flow of oxygen. These include valves, solenoids, electronic sensors, and diaphragms, each of which adds significantly to manufacturing costs making mass production and sale of these devices cost-prohibitive. Moreover, regulator components become worn over time and may fail to operate. This is unacceptable.
Many of the same problems with oxygen delivery systems heretofore available make them clumsy and impossible to carry on the person as well. Elderly patients having reduced lung function must ride in battery powered carts due to the large oxygen tanks and delivery systems that require electricity to operate.
Another problem is that present oxygen delivery apparatus do not provide for immediate delivery of oxygen in emergency situations where time is of the essence. A time of need may include heart attack, stroke, or a smoke-filled home. Thus, there is a need for an oxygen delivery system, or kit, for use when one is away from the hospital or at home.
Home health care providers and patients could also benefit from a handy, easy-to-operate emergency oxygen delivery system capable of delivering oxygen on demand without the use of electric power. Clearly, an oxygen delivery system of this sort should be portable, reusable, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a new oxy,ten delivery system.
It is highly desirable to provide a new oxygen delivery system that is easy to operate and that does not require a medical technician to hook-up.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new oxygen delivery system that does not include complicated pneumatic control systems with valves, solenoids, electronic sensors, and diaphragms that may wear out or fail to operate.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new oxygen delivery system that does not need a source of electricity to operate.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new oxygen delivery system capable of delivering oxygen instantly upon demand from an oxygen source to a human being.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new oxygen delivery system that is convenient to carry on the person and is inexpensive to manufacture and use repeatedly.
It is finally highly desirable to provide a new oxygen delivery system that meets all of the above desired features.